finnaly there
by beckie13
Summary: when helga is rjected by arnold she finds comfort in an unexspected person.* oh last chapter up its a sad one*
1. rejection and love fialy found

Disclaimer: I don't own hey Arnold.  
  
Summary: ok my first chapter will be when Helga stops loving Arnold and someone confess there love for her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As a fourteen tear old Helga walked up to Arnolds font door step she took a deep breath. "Ok I can do this" she reassured herself. Helga had changed a lot in four years she was very curvy in all the right places very slim and she had grown into her looks.  
  
Helga knocked on the door and smiled at Arnold as he opened the door. "Hi Helga did you come to see me" he asked her. "Um yeah I did can we talk somewhere in private" she replied. "I suppose so Helga come in" he said motioning her through the door.  
  
When they reached Arnolds room they sat down on his bed. "So Helga what did you want to talk to me about" he asked Helga. "Well Arnold the truth is that I have been tormenting you for so long because I have a crush on you I have had for as long as I can remember. But I had to cover it up because I didn't want to look weak or vulnerable to Harold or any of the others." She looked up to see if he was paying attention to her rambelling when she was satisfied she continued. "then it sort of became an obsession I started following you making shrines of you filling poetry books full of my thoughts and lust for you" she saw Arnolds shocked expression but continued. "I spoiled some of your dates with Lila and other girls and I was Cecile" right that was enough spilling of guts for one day.  
  
"Helga as flattered as I am I could never love some one who had done all of that" he said softly trying his hardest not to hurt her feelings. He was not successful Helga jumped up and started crying. "Well who needs you anyway I have only loved you all my life anyway, I am a pretty and smart girl and you would be lucky to have me" Helga turned on her heel and ran out the door down the stairs and out the boarding house.  
  
"wow short man those hormones are getting worse in girls every day there all most as bad as berries" said Arnolds grandpa as Arnold sat confused on his bed still not sure of what had just happened.  
  
Meanwhile in the street Helga threw her locket away and started running as fast as she could. She couldn't see where she was going through her tears and she didn't care where she was going. After running for about five minutes she ran stright into some one.  
  
"Whoa" said a boys voice "oh hey Helga what's wrong" asked brainy. He had changed a lot he was tall good looking with a tan from all the holidays he had been on and blond spiked hair. All the girls (except the ones with boyfriends and Helga) wanted him and all the boys envied him. He didn't wheeze anymore he had finally got an inhaler.  
  
"Nothing leave me alone wheezy" snapped Helga "Not until you tell me why you are so upset" he said calmly obviously not scared of Helga anymore. Helga didn't answer she just collapsed crying into brainy arms. Brainy didn't push her away but held her in a comforting hug. He took her back to his house to see if she would tell him about why she was crying.  
  
As Helga sat in brainy living room she looked around his house was so comforting it looked so peaceful like the houses on TV. It was a pale blue colour with bark blue sofas and wooden wall units and a silver television set.  
  
"Hear you go dear Brian is getting changed he will be down in a moment" said Brainy's mum handing Helga a cup of hot chocolate. Wow thought Helga I have known brainy for so long and I didn't know his real name was Brian.  
  
"So are you going to tell me why you where crying now" asked brainy. "Why do you even want to know" asked Helga "Because I care about you Helga" said brainy "But why do you care about me all I ever did was pick on you I gave you a nose bleed nearly every day" she said guiltily. "It didn't bother me that much you valued your privacy and I was constantly intruding it" "Oh yeah why did you always do that it was creepy" she asked "Well I sort of had a big crush on you, you where so creative and poetic" he said blushing "Really a crush" she said surprised and amused. "Hey this is of the subject why where you crying" he said embraced "Oh yeah well I confronted Arnold and told him all my feeling's and he rejected me, I guess no one will ever love me" aid Helga sadly. "I love you Helga I always have your so amazing that's why I followed you all the time" said brainy Helga was to shocked to speak did brainy just say he loved her no one had ever told her they loved her before. She had been so busy concentrating on Arnold she had never really given him a second thought. They had become good friends since they where eleven and phoebe started dating Gerald and had less time to run Helga's errands.  
  
"Helga Helga are you ok" asked brainy worried because she hadn't aid anything in nearly a whole minute. "Yeah" she said softly "did you just say you love me" "Yes and I am fully prepared for rejection" he said closing his eyes and gritting his teeth as though this would make the emotional pain go away. Helga got up and walked over to him and put her had on his face then gave him a kiss on the lips. When the kiss ended she whispered in his ear "see you tomorrow at school" then she walked out back to her home. Brainy who still had his eyes closed opened them and smiled. Finally she likes me more than just her tag along replacement for when phoebe isn't there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Right I hope you liked it I will be writhing another chapter; this will be my first multi part story. Please r/r I enjoyed writing this story and I hope you like reading it.  
  
Becky :) 


	2. happines and regret

Disclaimer: I don't own hey Arnold.  
  
Summary: Arnold realises how letting Helga go was a mistake and brainy has a surprise for Helga.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ 4 years later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Helga walked through the snow she thought of what had happened four years ago. She had started going out with brainy realising he really did love her. She finally got over her Arnold thing now that she thought about it that whole thing was stupid. She knew Arnold could never like her like her like he did Lila.  
  
Arnold and Lila had broken up two weeks ago after finally getting together a year ago. Now Helga and Arnold where very good friends.  
  
As Helga walked up the steps to the apartment building her and brainy lived in she thought of why Arnold and Lila had broken up. They where always smothering each other they probably realised that under all the making out they did they actually didn't have anything in common. Oh well she thought Lila was sleeping with Sid and stinky on the side.  
  
"Brainy I'm home" she called through the door. Even though she knew his real name she still called him brainy.  
  
As she walked through the door she saw the floor covered in rose petals and a path of red roses leading to the bedroom. As she got closer to the bedroom she saw some pink candles on the floor swell.  
  
As Helga opened the door to there bedroom she saw hundreds of candles in the dark room and brainy down on one knee with a box in his hand. As she walked into the room he said "Helga will you marry me" Helga was almost as shocked as the first time she found out he loved her. "Yes" she said running up to him and throwing her arms around him. As she let him go he opened the box and showed her the diamond ring then slipped it onto her finger.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Arnold sat at his table eating his soup he thought of his life since he had let Helga go. He had started dating Lila then dumped her a year later after finding her sleeping with Sid and after that finding out she had been with stinky as well. He had chucked her out of his apartment and now sat depressed eating soup on his own every night. Except when Helga or phoebe invited him round out of pity.  
  
Now he found out Helga and brainy where getting married he realised he would never get her back. Why had he been so stupid as to reject her in the first place? Even back then when she was a bully she had been the prettiest, smartest most creative girl in the class and had stuck up for the younger kids when Harold decided he wanted more food and demanded there money.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harold walked past Arnold to a nerdy boy in the year below him "give me your money now or I will beat the crap out of you kid" he screamed in the young boys face. The boy being four years younger than him didn't speak he just reached his hand into his pocket and pulled his money out.  
  
"put your money back kid" said Helga coming up behind Harold "hey pink boy put that kid down now or you will have to answer to old Betsy and the five avengers" she said walking in front of him and caching the skinny kid under the arms before he hit the ground.  
  
"What did you call me" asked Harold taking hold of Helga's shirt. "Pink boy" said Helga pointedly she was then lifted of the ground as Harold was much taller than her. Helga brought her foot back and swung it back into his crotch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end flashback~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Arnold cringed at the thought Harold had been rushed to hospital with his worried girlfriend patty at his side.  
  
"I shouldn't have let her get away" he mumbled to himself as he put his bowl in his already overflowing sink and started to wash it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ok that was the second chapter sorry it wasn't very long.  
  
In the next chapter there will be a wedding a death and a baby.  
  
Hope you liked it if you did review and if you didn't still review I could use some pointers on how to make it better.  
  
BECKIE : ) 


	3. never forget me

Disclaimer: I don't own hey Arnold.  
  
Hey there this is my second to last chapter it might be short but a lot is going to happen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The wedding ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh Helga you look so beautiful" said phoebe touching the soft silk of Helga's wedding dress. "So do you phoebe" said Helga putting her hand on her friend's large belly. "So how long until the little one comes" she asked phoebe. "Oh any day now Helga" replied phoebe.  
  
As Helga walked down the isle her farther wisped something to her "this is one of the happiest days of my life my little girl is all grown up" he said then he let go of her arm and stood beside her.  
  
"Where is he" she asked realising her groom wasn't there.  
  
Suddenly a man burst in "are you Helga" he shouted to Helga "yes" she replied "come with me there has been a terrible accident" he said motioning her to follow him.  
  
As Helga ran after the man he led her three blocks down where there was a white wedding car half crushed by a huge truck.  
  
Helga ran to the back of the car which was poking out from underneath the truck "BRIAN" she screamed as she ran to the car. As she looked inside she saw him half crushed but still conscious.  
  
"Helga" he wisped reaching out and stroking her hair. "Brian hold on it will be ok we can get married another day when your better" she said trough tears. "No Helga I'm not going to make it, remember I love you and always will and we will be together again when your time comes" he said putting his hand on her face and kissing her softly. "No no you will make it don't say good bye yet not yet you can't die it's our wedding day. This is supposed to be the happiest day of my life" she said holding his hand.  
  
"Helga you need to go the engine was crushed the car will explode any minute said brainy motioning for Arnold to move her away. "No I wont leave you no I wont I love you" she said but Arnold was to strong and pulled her away.  
  
As Arnold and Helga watched on the truck and the car both exploded "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"!!! Screamed Helga collapsing to the floor and watching the car burn she then cried long and hard into her blood stained dress.  
  
"It will be ok Helga he has gone to a better place" said Arnold putting his arm around her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The funeral~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Brian was one of my best friends. We became friends during the eighth grade. He was unpopular in ps118 but became more popular as people started to understand him. He was a great friend and everyone will miss him" as engine finished he walked off into the weeping crowd.  
  
Helga took her place on the podium and looked out onto the crowd. As a young girl she had thought of brainy as a freak with no friends or family but as she looked out onto the crowd she was shocked to see nearly two hundred people had turned up. "Brian or brainy as most people know him started of his childhood being beaten almost every day by me. I remember it very well he would follow me and listen as I talked to people or more often than not myself and I would get annoyed and hit him. But as time went bye we became friends then a couple then engaged but unfortunately he was ripped away before we could become more. Brainy was a great friend and was always there when I needed a shoulder to cry on or someone to shout at and take my anger out on. He will be missed by everyone, I will never forget him and he will be in my hart forever. May he rest in peace" Helga bowed her head and wiped away her tears as she stepped down and took her place in the crowd.  
  
Everyone watched as his ashes where scattered into the wind and flew across into the ocean. Helga listen to the wind and jumped as she herd brainy voice say "never forget me"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok sorry that was short I might do a sequel to it add another chapter.  
  
I hope you liked it that was my first multy chapter story.  
  
Beckie :) 


End file.
